


EXORDIUM

by princerumati



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dead People, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: en dónde todos están en un apocalipsis zombie y luchan por sobrevivir o no matarse entre ellos





	1. ROLES

**_Kim_ ** **_Seokjin, un maldito miedoso pero_ ** **_cocina_ ** **_ardillas bastante bien._ **

 

**_Kim Namjoon, el típico niño_ ** **_nerd_ ** **_que se manda los mejores planes._ **

 

**_Kim Taehyung, el niño atractivo que patea traseros._ **

 

**_Lee_ ** **_Taeyong_ ** **_, otro niño bonito que patea traseros como si el apocalipsis naciera para él._ **

 

**_Jeon Jungkook, el bueno en todo, completamente un_ ** **_badass_ ** **_._ **

 

**_Park Jimin, el chico miedoso._ **

 

**_Jung Hoseok, otro miedoso._ **

 

**_Min Yoongi, asesino liberado gracias al apocalipsis zombie._ **


	2. PRÓLOGO

**[LA TIERRA DE LOS ZOMBIS]**

 

 

El sonido de la televisión, llenaba la habitación, el capítulo de la serie que estaban dando era repetido pero ambos chicos la veían como si fuera la primera vez, con sonrisas en sus rostros y dándole toda su atención. Se ríen cada cierto tiempo y, a veces, hacen bromas o comentarios sobre lo que sucede en Friends.

—Eh, Suga— llama el menor de ellos, haciendo que el mayor le diera toda su atención. —¿Puedo dormir aquí ésta noche? — su voz es tenue, como si temiera que alguien más los oyera, se nota nervioso y tímido de la pregunta, como si esperara una negativa de antemano.

Yoongi suspira, incapaz de negarse. —Bueno, procura no salir de la habitación, ¿si?— el de cabellos cenizos piensa en su padre, Hoseok se estremece, pareciendo pensar en la misma persona.

—Lo haré— por lo que sabía, Min Yoongi, la madre de su único mejor amigo, llevaría a un hombre a su casa y el menor odiaba estar ahí cuando eso sucedía. Ambos vivían con personas de mierda, pero salían adelante por sus propios medios.

—Queridos Ciudadanos— la voz de la televisión los sobresaltó, la transmisión se había cortado abruptamente. —  los recientes disturbios violentos que han causado los manifestantes se han propagado en puntos claves del país...— la mujer hizo una pausa, como si alguien le estuviera diciendo algo por el intercomunicador. — Nos han anunciado que el mandatario, hablará para toda la naci...—la programación volvió a cortarse y dio lugar al presidente Moon Jaein, en su estrado, su semblante serio y pálido los recibía.

—Queridos soberanos, como ya es de conocimiento público, distintas manifestaciones han dado lugar en distintos puntos del país, nos enfrentamos a gente que no escucha razones y que no teme usar la violencia como método, muchos civiles y uniformados han resultado heridos, la situación es grave y es por esto y por más, que declaramos Estado de Emergencia como una respuesta para mantener el orden y la paz— el menor dejó de escuchar, decidiendo ver en los dintintos portales de noticias lo que pasaba, se tenso al notar las distintas fotos y vídeos sobre personas que atacaban a la fuerza policial a base de mordidas y golpes, se desplazó hacia otro vídeo que emitía a una adolescente queriendo entrar desesperadamente a un auto y no pudiendo hacerlo, debido a que un niño se abalanzó sobre ella y le mordió el hombro. En otro, mostraban como un perro mataba a una pareja y como, segundos después, ambos se ponían de pie y atacaban a todo lo que veían. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y el pánico lo hundió en un abismo, con desesperación buscó más información, queriendo saber dónde ocurrían los ataques, donde era seguro, qué estaba pasando...

»El gobierno se ha hecho cargo de algunos puntos de conflictos, restaurando la paz, se recomienda estar en sus hogares y mantener la calma— Yoongi se dió cuenta de que hace mucho tiempo, su amigo sostenía su mano de manera apretada, viendo las distintas imágenes que circulaban por internet sobre lo que sucedía. —Confién en que el Gobierno logrará apaciguar lo acontecido.

—J-Ho...— ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decir cuando su amigo se puso de pie como un autómata, llevándose el celular hacia su oreja, ignorándolo. Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió, el padre de Yoongi pasaba por el pasillo hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta y se detuvo, volteándose rápidamente. El olor a alcohol llenó sus fosas nasales y a algo más que no sabía discernir. Cuando vio a su padre, se levantó del suelo para decirle lo que había sucedido, no tuvo tiempo de inventar una excusa cuando el hombre se lanzó sobre Hoseok y lo echó al suelo, el grito de terror rompió el estupor en el que se encontraba Yoongi.

Hoseok se sintió aturdido por un momento cuando la parte trasera de su cabeza salió lastimada por el impacto, sus manos se curvaron en la vestimenta de aquél hombre, tratando de alejarlo de él. El rostro del aquel, no era el mismo, los cabellos oscuros y grasos cubrían los lados de su cara, pero Hoseok pudo notar como los orbes marrones iban perdiendo color hasta llegar a un celeste pálido y la pupila pasaba a ser un pequeño punto negro, destacando entre todo ese mar sin color. La piel poco a poco iba haciéndose cada vez más lívida y las venas se hacían ver como telarañas negras y bordos, la mueca furiosa que antes traía el hombre se acentuó más, recordándole a Hoseok a un animal salvaje, cuando su boca se abrió y salió un gruñido, mostrando parte de sus dientes amarillentos, el olor a decadencia y muerte le pegó fuerte al adolescente, que como un impulso del miedo, olvidó la fuerza en sus brazos, permitiendo que lo que sea que era el padre de Yoongi ahora, se precipitase hacia delante abriendo todavía más sus fauces.

Cerró los ojos, preparándose al impacto que nunca llegó, porque Yoongi de una patada logró alejar a su padre lo suficiente para poder cerrar la puerta y trabarla, como una barrera entre su padre y ellos.

—¿Q-qué...? — fue lo primero que musitó. —Oh por los dioses...oh, qué...yo yoaaagh— se volteó a vomitar lo que sea que haya ingerido antes. Llenando la habitación con un olor nauseabundo sin importarle donde se encontraba. Yoongi estaba en un profundo silencio, analizando con una pesada calma la situación, buscando maneras de salir de allí sin cruzarse con su padre sin exponer al peligro a Hoseok. —Te-tengo que lla-llamar a ma-mamá— sus manos temblaron y volvió a estremecerse comenzando una nueva ronda de vómito. Finalmente, su amigo acarició su nuca, brindándole tranquilidad y dándole un mensaje claro: "no estás solo". El de cabellos grises, le instó a que se diera la vuelta y colocó una mano en sus mejillas mojadas, haciendo que le viera—¿Yo-yoongi?— llamó el otro, mirándole con las lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

—Te sacaré de aquí, Hobi, bien, ¿confías en mí? — el chico asintió al instante. — Saldremos de aquí e iremos por tu madre...pero, primero, debes prometerme que lo que sea que escuches fuera de la puerta...no la abrirás, por ningún motivo... incluso si oyes gritos, no la abras— fue contundente en sus últimas palabras y el miedo llenó el corazón de Hoseok. —¿Me oíste?— la gravedad en sus facciones hizo que asintiera. —Dilo.

—Yo...— titubeó.

—Dilo, Hoseok.

—... lo haré— aceptó, no queriendo contradecir a Yoongi. Lo tomó de las manos. —... sólo si.. prometes...que...que— ni siquiera podía decirlo, porque si lo decía toda la situación sería real.

—Volveré— prometió y con eso, abrió la ventana que daba al patio trasero, se debatió en sí lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, miró hacia Hobi, que le devolvía la mirada llena de preocupación y se armó de valor, yendo hacia el garaje, sacó lo que iba a necesitar para lo que sucedería en unos momentos.

Fue hacia la puerta trasera y entró, haciendo el menor ruido posible, desde donde estaba podía oír los gruñidos y el ruido de las uñas que arañaban la puerta, miró a su alrededor, viendo los trastos en el lavadero, era tanto el ambiente pesado que podía oír a la canilla gotear, el reloj de la sala marcando los minutos que pasaban. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se detuvo de inmediato, cuando notó la figura de una mujer rubia, desnuda de cintura para arriba y con el cuerpo manchado en sangre, pudo ver como el líquido caía de sus manos y boca, debía ser la puta de su padre y, probablemente, la causa de la agobiante situación. Como si lo hubiese oído, miró fijamente hacia él y con una fuerza sobrenatural, se arrojó a correr como poseída hacia el, sus facciones se deformaron y el gruñido como un grito de furia salió de ella, las manos de Yoongi se apretaron alrededor del hacha que pesaba en sus manos.

La mujer cayó sobre la mesa y el chico, sonrió, una sonrisa sádica surcó sus labios y esperó a que la mujer lo viera nuevamente con aquellos ojos vacíos de vida y volviera a por él. La mano que luchó por alcanzarlo, fue lo primero que desapareció, con sólo un movimiento de sus brazos, el hacha bajo y cortó la piel, dando con el hueso, el líquido oscuro brotó y se arremolinó en el suelo, volvió a levantar la herramienta y dio limpiamente en el hueso, terminando de partirlo y separarlo de su dueña, uniéndose a la porquería del piso.

Por el rabillo de su ojo vio como una sombra negra quería atacarlo y la esquivó, notando que era la mano de su padre. Como un reflejo pateó el pecho de su padre, haciendo que cayera en las ornallas del horno, levantó el hacha y atravesó su pecho con ella, una y otra vez, la frustración cruzó sus facciones cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba vivo y muerto a la vez. Cambió el punto de ataque y fue hacia la cabeza, rebanando el cuello como si fuera carne de vaca y no el de su progenitor.  Una, dos, tres, partiendo la vértebra, salpicando sangre por todos lados, inmovilizando el cuerpo del zombie que dejó de hacer ruidos estrangulados por la boca, el cuello se dobló del lado izquierdo y con otro golpe más, cayendo en la encimera.

Yoongi sonrió todavía más y se volteó a la muerta que se acercaba a un ritmo tortuosamente lento al anterior, no le costó nada al chico empujarla y divertirse partiendo su cuerpo en pedazos, sacando toda el estrés del problema. Necesitaba estar bien para su amigo, necesitaba darle la paz que no sentía.

Cuando acabó, con parsimonia, lavó sus manos y se quitó su camiseta llena de mierda asquerosa. Buscó entre los estantes algo para comer, recuperando las fuerzas, hizo sándwiches para Hoseok y él, buscó algo para tomar, cerró la puerta de la cocina, dejando los cadáveres allí, fue hacia su habitación y tocó tres veces.

—¿Hobi? Soy yo— la puerta de abrió en seguida y los brazos de su dongsaeng lo rodearon, en un abrazo apretado.

—Volviste...— lloró en su hombro desnudo.

—Te dije que lo haría...— lo besó por sobre la ropa que cubría su hombro. —Te traje algo para comer...—el chico se alejó y lo miró todavía con lágrimas, parecía perdido, como un niño que no sabía que hacer con las tareas que le habían dado en el colegio. —Iremos a por tu madre... ahora... debemos comer— finalmente, Hoseok cogió un sándwich y lo comió.  Yoongi se alejó con el suyo, yendo hacia la habitación de su padre, que en paz descanse, y agarró la caja que había debajo de la cama. —En vida fuiste un viejo loco de mierda, moriste miserablemente, pero, te agradezco por ser una mierda— divago, tomando el revólver y las balas que estaban guardadas ahí. Fue hacia el armario, tirando la ropa al suelo y tomó la escopeta que se hallaba escondida. Salió de allí, dirigiéndose al garaje, Hoseok lo siguió cuando lo vio pasar frente a la habitación, sus pies no pudieron avanzar más cuando sus ojos dieron con el desastre en la cocina y las náuseas le acudieron con más fuerza. El lugar estaba lleno de sangre y restos de personas, brazos, piernas y cabezas rezagadas en la esquina de la cocina. Volvió a mirar a su amigo, que lo veía desde la puerta trasera, esperando su reacción, pareciendo tener miedo de lo que sea que iba a hacer. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla al mismo tiempo que Hoseok lo hizo, no podía darle una clara explicación.

—¿Yo-yoongi?— el mayor pareció encogerse en su lugar. Un momento pasó y otro más, finalmente...Hoseok dió un paso hacia adelante, y otro y otro, llegando a Yoongi, que ocultó su sonrisa.

Para Hoseok, no importaba lo que hiciera Yoongi, siempre sería lo más importante para él.  
  
  


[.]

**Oh, es la primera vez que hago una historia así y espero que sepan recibirla...sí, sí habrá lemon apocalíptico, no sería una historia mía si no hay eso.**

**Gracias por los votos y comentarios de antemano**


	3. EL GRUPO SOBREVIVIENTE

**[el grupo sobreviviente]**   
  


 

Los disparos se oían en el supermercado vacío de vida, no de muertos, exceptuando por ellos tres. Min Yoongi tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mostrando sus encías, en señal de cuánto disfrutaba disparar a aquellos seres en descomposición. La ametralladora se sentía liviana en sus brazos, había cinco de aquellos horripilantes monstruos pero no fueron problema para él y su fascinante arma.

Hacia un mes que se había desatado toda esa epidemia pero, como un asesino nato, se adaptó bastante bien a la situación. Los alaridos de miedo de sus compañeros llenaron sus oídos, muy dentro suyo, los tres sabían que sin su ayuda, ellos estarían muertos o serían zombies.

—¡Jimin, cierra el pico!— le gritó, volteándose para clavarle la mirada. El menor se abrazó más a Hoseok, que lloraba a lágrima viva pero había dejado de hacerlo una vez que Yoongi se quejó. —Tu no, bebé, no iba dirigido a ti— y corrió a abrazar a su amigo. —Eres la luz de nuestra oscuridad y estamos agradecidos de que estés aquí— besó su frente, todos estaban sucios y sudorosos, pero eso dejaría de ser una vez que encontrarán un lugar en dónde descansar. —Deja de llorar, Hobi— susurró para él, tomó su mano y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie, Jimin por ende lo hizo, sujetando los víveres robados como si fueran oro y, desafortunadamente, lo eran. Salieron del lugar, que era un cementerio de cadáveres, al estacionamiento en donde Yoongi se puso alerta, miró el lugar como un halcón, buscando a sus próximas víctimas y protegiendo a esos dos. Sin duda, estaba emocionado de poder matar a otro condenado más.

—Lo disfrutas— la temblorosa voz de Jimin lo sacó de su concentración. Desde que Hoseok apareció en la puerta de su cuarto, llorando y con manchas de sangre en su ropa, teniendo a Yoongi como guardaespaldas, le había sorprendido la manera en la que aquél chico, no mostraba ninguna piedad en matar todo lo que parecía amenazar con la vida de Hoseok y la suya.

—Obviamente lo hago, puedo matar a escoria sin ir a la cárcel— le quitó importancia, su tono indiferente.

Hoseok se rió. —Ah, jugar tantos videojuegos te ayudó— trató de aligerar el ambiente, limpiándose las lágrimas de miedo con la mano que no sostenía Yoongi.

—No, no lo hizo— respondió, abriendo la puerta del lado del conductor de la furgoneta blanca. Jimin abrió las traseras, dejando los nuevos productos entre los demás. Lo único que había allí era un colchón (nuevo, beneficio del apocalipsis) y bolsas de ropa y comida. Y armas, claramente.

—¿Quieres dormir, cariño?— le preguntó Jimin a su novio. Ambos no se acostumbraban a eso de muerte por doquier. El mayor negó.

—Iré adelante con Suga, así descansas— besó sus labios y fue al lado de su amigo, arrancaron al segundo. —¿Qué me estabas diciendo, Yoongo Bongo?

El mayor bufó. —Que los videojuegos no me sirvieron de nada.

—¿Entonces qué lo hizo?¿ Tú padre?— su voz fue amable, sabiendo que era un tema sensible.

El otro sonrió, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos. —Sí, era un maldito loco, pero lo que me enseñó fue de mucha ayuda.

—Deberías enseñarme— le dice, realmente quiere aprender.

—Lo haré, cuando encontremos un lugar un poco más seguro y solitario— promete y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. Serpentea entre todos esos sitios varados, a veces tiene que salir y encender los autos para correrlos por él mismo, J-Hope lo acompaña por las dudas con un bate de béisbol pero por suerte los únicos seres que se llegan a encontrar los pueden contar con una mano y Yoongi acaba fácilmente con ellos.

La furgoneta vuelve al ruedo y las manos de ambos amigos vuelven a tocarse.

—Deberíamos parar en una estación de servicio y luego en un motel— comenta Hobi, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. —Muero por una ducha y descansar en un lugar donde no tenga que levantarme tan rápido solo porque a ti se te ocurre ir sobre un bache— se queja en broma.

El mayor traga ante la idea de ellos dos en una cama pero desiste de ella y solo asiente, porque su amigo tiene razón. Sonríe ante las acusaciones. —A veces estoy muy aburrido, ya sabes, me encanta molestarlos a ambos, duermen como si hicieran algo.

Hoseok borra su sonrisa y aprieta su mano. —Sabes que puedes enseñarme, cuando tengas tiempo, así podré conducir y protegerte...— el mayor aprieta devuelta, dándose apoyo.

—No quiero que lo hagas, no es necesario, ¿lo sabes?— el menor no dice nada. —No quiero que manches tus manos con sangre, tampoco quiero que pierdas tu sonrisa... sólo continúa dándome ánimos y sonriéndome como siempre, ¿si?— su voz se quiebra y los ojos de Hobi se vuelven a llenar de lágrimas, lo que era habitual. —Todo estará bien, bebé, yo haré que esté bien...por el bien de mi vida, sigue viviendo, ¿sí? — le sonríe un momento hasta que la sonrisa cae y el sollozo atascado en su garganta, sale. El auto se detiene y Hoseok lo rodea con sus brazos, consolándolo. —Hazlo por mi, ¿si? — el beso que deja el menor en su frente,  lo estremece.

—Sí, sí, lo haré, Yoongo Bongo, por ti, lo haré— sus brazos se aferran a sus hombros.

Momentos después, el auto vuelve a arrancar.

[.]

Cuando el sol cae, dando pasó a la oscuridad de la noche, el auto finalmente se estaciona a un lado de la carretera, ambos chicos miran hacia atrás, abriendo la pequeña ventana que está detrás de ellos y ven a Jimin preparando unos sándwiches de crema de maní y mermelada. En seguida la abren por completo y, gracias a que han bajado de peso, pueden entrar fácilmente por el hueco, Yoongi le permite a Hoseok pasar primero, deleitándose con la vista de su trasero, pellizcando una nalga, porque oportunidades como esas hay que aprovecharlas, el menor se queja pero no dice nada. Yoongi pasa después.

Jimin les tiende su ración en silencio, no hablan mientras comen. —¿Dónde nos dirigimos?— pregunta el chico de cabellos rubios. — Hemos vagado por días y todavía no hemos llegado a ningún lugar seguro— Hoseok le da un codazo, odiando que cuestione a Yoongi de esa manera.

—No seas así, mi amor, Yoongi sabe qué tenemos que hacer... confía en él de la manera en la que yo lo hago— es lo que responde, saltando en defensa de su amigo. Es algo que ha repetido innumerables veces pero a lo que Jimin no tiene ganas de creer.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, al principio quería ir a Ilsan pero ahí estaban peor que en Seúl, así que estoy esperando a que den un comunicado por la radio, alguna especie de resistencia, no lo sé— explica, pareciendo hablar de comida, quitándole importancia. Haciéndolos olvidar de que se encontraban en una encrucijada, en un lugar donde no sabían si esa noche podrían dormir o no. —Pero, en lugar de quejarte como un idiota, ¿por qué no haces algo para ayudar? — el rubio apartó la mirada.

El ceño de Hoseok cayó transformándose en clara culpabilidad. —Lo siento, Yoongi, estás esforzándote por nosotros y no somos más que una carga para ti, lo siento mucho— las lágrimas volvieron a salir y Yoongi se arrepintió de lo que dijo.

—No llores, Hobi, tú no eres una carga, ¿sí?—  _tú novio lo es_ , agregó en su mente.

La cuestión era esta: Yoongi está enamorado de Hoseok pero Hoseok está en pareja con Jimin, él los protege a ambos porque sabe que si Park Jimin muere Jung Hoseok estaría triste.

Si no fuera así, hace semanas hubiese lanzado a Jimin con los zombies.

No solamente estaba en la tierra de los zombies, sino que también en la del "mejor amigo".

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Suga?— no lo va a negar, no sirve de nada, pero Yoongi se imaginó un montón de escenarios no aptos para todo público y se le puso dura.

_Puedes chupármela, Seokseok._  —No, ya te lo dije hoy...—  _aunque una pequeña lamida no estaría nada mal, eh._  —Deberíamos dormir, ¿bien?— esperó a que los otros guardarán la comida. —Mañana será un largo día, eh.

Los tres se acomodan en el colchón, Jimin en el lado izquierdo, Hoseok en el medio y Yoongi en la derecha, en segundos sus brazos se envuelven en la cintura de Hobi, mientras éste se acomoda en el pecho de su novio, las mantas los cubren e intentan conciliar el sueño.

Sí, intentar, porque al anochecer esas cosas sin vida... están activas.

[.]

**Ay, dios bendito, todavía no puedo creer que haya hecho una escena tan...** _**así** _ **en el prólogo.**

**JAJAJAJA todavía no sé cómo se irá desarrollando la historia o si un personaje va a morir, estoy haciendo a ciegas la historia, eso sí, ya me he pensado unas cuantas escenas r18 ahr**

**No se olviden de comentar**


	4. personal jesus

**Personal** **Jesus**

  
A medianoche los sonidos que hacían los "caminantes" estaban en su punto más álgido, Hoseok se apretaba contra los dos cuerpos a su lado de manera inconsciente, buscando refugio en ellos dos. Mientras más se apretujara contra Jimin, Yoongi ajustaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que la parte trasera de Hobi se apoyará en la delantera de Yoongi, de una forma muy tortuosa y placentera a la vez.

Nadie hacía un ruido, hasta las respiraciones eran lentas, teniendo la ridícula idea de que aquellos seres podían escucharlos, no lo sabían con certeza. Yoongi, a modo de consuelo, besó la nuca de su amigo que se estremeció, erizando sus vellos, retrocedió un poco más, haciendo que la erección del mayor fuera notoria.

Hoseok comprimió sus dientes, evitando el gemido que quería salir y ponerlo en evidencia. Cayó en la cuenta que desde que todo había iniciado no había tenido relaciones y probablemente, era la razón de su frustración últimamente y que realmente necesitaba liberar estrés.

Un cuerpo chocando contra la camioneta, le hizo olvidar su reciente calentura, poniéndose alerta y ceñirse a Jimin, quién dormía a duras penas.

La mañana llego y con eso un Yoongi con renovadas fuerzas, preparó el desayuno, que consistía en dulces y yogurt. -J-Hope, despierta- cuando éste lo hizo, se desperezó y aceptó la mitad del chocolate junto con unos cuantos caramelos.

-Mi desayuno favorito...creo- hizo una mueca. No era lo más sano pero era lo único que había, ya que tenían que ahorrar en la comida, controlando lo que comían por si en algún momento no pudieran hacer una parada. Si bien, tenían comida de a montones, no siempre podían contar con ella, nadie sabe lo que pasaría el día de mañana. -Jiminnie- zarandeó a su novio levemente. -Toma- le tendió.

El menor de los tres se despertó y cogió lo que su novio le había dado.

-¿Crees que haya alguien afuera?- murmuró Hoseok.

-No, al menos no muchos, pero no soy tan idiota como para abrir la puerta trasera como si nada, prefiero conducir y hacer una parada después para el baño- explicó mientras se levantaba y cruzaba la ventana para ir al asiento delantero. -¿Vienes, Hobi? -preguntó mirando por el retrovisor. El otro asintió, dejando a Jimin desperezarse lo suficiente como para acompañarlos.

[.]

Lee Taeyong esperaba, como un águila en busca de su presa, agazapado en una rama gruesa de un árbol, el fusil pesaba entre sus manos, podía ver claramente a través de la mira telescópica, nada a la vista.

Más temprano que tarde, se dió cuenta de que el bosque era la mejor opción para pasar un apocalipsis zombie, debido a que la mierda aquella pasaba solamente en la ciudad y muy pocos de los daños podían pasar el bosque. Si bien la comida buena estaban en las tiendas, bueno, era un sacrificio válido.

Del otro lado vio a Seolhyun, una chica que se había pegado a él como una lapa. No la conocía realmente, no eran familiares ni amigos, ella solamente se aferró a él cuando, indebidamente, entró a su casa a robar un poco de comida. Taeyong no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí hasta que la vio salir de la alacena y le increpó la razón de entrar y robar, a lo que él solo atinó a contestar con la boca atiborrada de comida chatarra: "-Es un apocalipsis zombie, ¿qué esperabas?" Ella no pudo rebatir y uso eso de excusa para obligarlo a ser su protector. Fue la estafa del año, porque ni siquiera le pagaban por ello y no es que ella sirviera de mucho, además de hablar y quejarse sobre todo.

-Tsk- chistó la mujer, Taeyong fingió no escucharla mientras mascaba su chicle. -Tsk- uso como fusibles ramitas que, para suerte de Tae, caían en el espacio entre ellos, sonrió burlándose de ella. -¡Sé que me escuchas!- le susurró. Y si lo sabía, ¿no podía notar que estaba ignorándola? -¡¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de ser un idiota y escucharme?!

Taeyong suspiró y, finalmente, la miró, arqueó una ceja como modo de pregunta.

-¡Una camioneta se aproxima! - eso puso en alerta al otro.

-¡Después de todo no eras tan inútil!- celebró, pasando de la mueca ofendida de la mujer. Miró por el telescopio que tenía incluida el arma. Era blanca, las típicas camionetas que tiene alguien dispuesto a secuestrar, claro, en este momento era lo que más serviría para un apocalipsis. Por el rabillo del ojo monitoreo a Seolhyun, quien también miraba el auto, supo que era su oportunidad para librarse de una carga innecesaria, por muy frío que sonara, él estaba solo, ella como compañera no traía ningún beneficio, era como un parásito, comiendo su comida y quejándose de ella en algunas ocasiones. Calculo el tiempo en el que el coche estaría cerca y se apuró a bajar del árbol, siendo cauteloso con la bajada, apoyando sus pies en superficies resistentes, el arma colgaba de su hombro y la mochila con sus cosas también.

-¡Oye!- gritó la chica, desesperándose al verlo bajar. -¡¿Qué haces?!- vociferó, haciendo lo mismo.

-Este es el momento en el cual, te digo adiós, nena- saludo con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa alegre en su cara una vez terminó de bajar. Fue hacia los arbustos, montando su moto escondida.

Seolhyun jadeó. -¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?!¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Porque puedo, nena- arrancó la moto y se colocó su casco. -En tu bolso tienes comida para unos dos días, después te las arreglaras sola- se encogió de hombros. -¡No puedes decir que soy un mal chico!- la camioneta pasó de largo y Taeyong se perdió en la espesura del bosque, siguiéndola por entre los árboles.

-¡MALDITO!- sollozo la chica, viendo el lugar por donde desapareció con impotencia.

[.]

-Maldición, creo que nos siguen- sus manos se apretaron sobre el volante. El mayor miró por el retrovisor notando que no había nada.

-¿Dónde?

-En el bosque.

-Carajo- maldijo el otro, notando las luces de la moto y como desaparecía entre momentos tras los árboles.

-Deja que se acerque, le volaré la cabeza en cualquier momento- dijo el menor desde el asiento trasero, el sonido del arma al cargarse llenó el silencio.

-¿Deberíamos ponerle una trampa?- preguntó Jin.

-Mmm, déjame pensar sobre ello.

 


End file.
